Georgie's 'Different' Adventure!
by Princess Geia
Summary: I know there's a lot of these going round but I promise this one's 'Different! My friends and I are sent to Star Wars to help out! It is very random, hopefully slightly funny & very, very unique!
1. Prologue!

**Okie Doke. My second fic, my first multichapter- please help me. **

**This is basically a little ficcy in which my friends and I are sent to a certain Parallel Universe. (Hmmm... I wonder which one...)**

**Just to note, I do have three friends and a brother, and two cute kittens, and a hydrangea bush, and a Physics teacher called**** Miss. W; plus many other things! Basically, the whole background of this fic is real- except for my friend's names; as they wanted them changed.**

**I know this is v. short, but it's only a prologue; a taster (mmmm...) there's lots more to come, and soon!**

**Me, own Star Wars? You're thinking of another Georgie! **

**On with the story!!!**

Prologio!

Hi, I'm Georgie. I was going to say that I'm just a normal teenager; but that wouldn't be true. I'm pretty odd actually. Anyway, (you'll notice I say that a lot- I have an awful habit of sidetracking; like I am now) this is my adventure!

Liz, Abi and Paula (or Smithwick as I like to call her!) were round at my house for the day. We were making ultra-scrummy cookies, and had just packed them away in a tin when my brother came in. Angus thought it would be a great idea to steal the yum-yums. What a weirdo. We chased him out the door and down the drive until he ducked into one of our giant bush-thingies. We followed him in and couldn't see anyone.

"Where's he gone?" Abigail peered into the gloom.

"He must have gone further in, come on." I led us through the twigs and leaves, "This is bigger than it looks!"

"Don't tell me, Tardis bush?" Fizz rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well it certainly seems that way," I frowned, "Ow! Stupid twig poked me in the eye!" Paula sniggered.

"Look," said Dearest Abigaila, "He's obviously slipped past us and gone back to the house," she turned round, "He's not in-" she stopped dead.

"What is-"

"Shhh!" she pointed frantically, "Look..."

I turned too, and my breath caught in my throat. Where we should have seen my garden, we could vaguely see the outline of someone in a grey room.

I could faintly hear Angy's amazed voice, "This is _so_ cool!"

"What is that?" Lizzifer whispered.

I started to walk towards the whatever-it-was when Paulo caught my arm, "What do you think you're doing," she hissed, "We have no idea what's in there!"

"My brother's in there," I retorted.

She fell silent.

I pushed the branches aside, took a deep breath, and stepped forward. Anglebert was standing in front of me, staring up in wonder at the man beside him. They were surrounded by- yup, you guessed it- the one and only Jedi Council.

I turned to see Abafer stepping in warily, followed by Lizzie and Paulo.

"What..."

"What did you do Georgie?" accused Eliza shakily.

A deep voice made us turn, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

'_Samuel L Jackson?' _I pondered,_ 'It can't be! Well it ain't Mace either... But there's the Yoda-meister! And he's C.G.I...'_

I moved over to Hugo, who was staring round like Santa had come early, "I'm Georgina; this is my brother Angus, and my friends Elizabeth, Abigail and Smi- Pauline." I blushed at my total utter stupidity (it wouldn't be the last time I would do so either).

We were all standing in the middle being in stared down by these scary Jedi Masters- yet another scenario when being tall isn't fabby- when I realised who was staring at me equally hard- yup...

I just couldn't help myself; I indulged in yet more Thinking, _'Oh my word! That's Anakin Skywalker! Less than a foot away! He's even hotter in person... OH CRAP!!!! They can hear your thoughts!!!!!!'_

"Correct you are young one," answered Yoda.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

I groaned into my hands. I knew everyone was looking at me- darn! I _do_ love being the centre of attention, but it almost always happens for a bad reason.

I turned away from all the stares to see the strangest sight; the doors of the council chambers were wide open, but in fact led into my hydrangea bush! As I stared at the strange phenomenon, the doors began to close. I had a weird feeling- not a good one. On instinct I dashed to stop the doors, but was too late.

They closed.

As I reached the doors, they opened automatically... to reveal grey corridor.

**That was fairly shocking! Will we find a way out? Will we save them all? Will I ever live it down?**

**Find out- sooner than you think! I already have it drafted, and Chapter Two typed up, so it shouldn't be too long! But I do work faster with reviews... Also, I bake gorgeous brownies (promise!) and there's a guaranteed cyber brownie for all you reviewers!!! **

**Safe Home! **


	2. Chapter I, Hovering Tray Thingies!

**Yay! Another chapter up, as promised. Thank you so much to the nice people who reviewed, but I have very little to go on :(, so keep reviewing!!!!**

**Own Star Wars I do not. **

Chapter I

I was so shocked and confused, so were the others. Jedi swarmed the door like a bunch of fashion-challenged bees while we congregated on the far side of the room.

"What's going on?" we simultaneously frowned, then fell about laughing. Yes. We are strange. Please note- it's not their fault, hanging around me tends to leave you mentally damaged.

You have been warned.

Although I was still in a slight laughing fit, we sobered up quite quickly.

"No seriously, are we... trapped?" muttered Abs.

"I hope not... I'll miss heroes!" I said in not-quite mock horror.

Universal glare. Ouch.

"Do I have to say it?" asked Hammy acidly.

"Shutting up," I mumbled.

"So what do we do?" Lizzifer plonked down on a bench and I joined her.

"Duh! We explore the Galaxy and fight Sith!" exclaimed little over-enthusiastic Hugo.

"Stop right there trooper!" I frowned (only slightly enjoying myself), "No battles, no blasters, no clones- certainly no Sith –and NO LIGHTSABERS!"

He went into a huff.

We all sat down dejectedly (Angy especially so) on the bench across from the door.

"There isn't much we can do," sighed Els.

"Mmm..." I non-said.

We sat there for a while, no one saying much- apart from Hugo's purposely loud sighs.

The Jedi walked over, looking as intimidating as ever!

"Where did you come from?" demanded Mace Windu.

"Uh... another Galaxy I suppose..." I mumbled.

He frowned, "And how did you get here?"

"I- I don't know," I told my shoes.

"I see." He didn't seem impressed by our apparent warping of the time continuum in the slightest. Snob.

They thankfully went away and left us to our ponderings.

My constructive thinking started out on the present situation, but somehow I managed to deviate to a very pleasing conundrum; _'Why do boomerangs come back? It's probably Physics; I can ask Miss W. when- if I get back.'_

When I finally refocused my thoughts, the Jedi were all huddled across the room, discussing us no doubt.

I decided to take charge; we needed action!

"Come on," I stood, "I'm going to talk to the council; maybe they know what's going on."

Fizzy shook her head profusely, "Not a chance. There's no way I'm going near them. Some of them are... not human!"

"I know!" exclaimed Anglebert.

"We need to sort this out!"

"Alright then," Elenny rose.

"I'm coming!" Hugo scrambled to his feet quickly.

"Pine!" Liz and Ashley followed. (In case you're wondering, that isn't a typo; we say 'pine' instead. Long story. My mum was sooooo confused!!!)

I led us over to the Jedi Masters. They turned expectantly. Cue: awkward silence.

"Um..." I mumbled, "We... uh... Do you know what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," replied Master Windu.

"Well, frankly, we have no idea."

I noticed that Anakin wasn't present; they must have sent him away. I can't say I wasn't glad, I don't think I could have faced him after my idiocy.

We were doing a marvellous rendition of the shuffly feet dance, combined with rhythmic floor gazing and synchronized blushing.

Idiots.

The Jedi were still silent. Probably doing their telepathicy thingy.

I cleared my throat.

And again.

Then again.

I looked pointedly at Master Yoda.

"Patience you must learn, young one."

I blushed and studied my feet.

"Resolve this tonight we shall not," he addressed the council wearily, "Take you to your quarters Master Allie will."

We were staying overnight! Wow.

Master Allie led us from the chambers and down a maze of corridors through the temple. We stopped outside another generic grey door.

"These will be your quarters for the time being. I'll have a meal and some things sent here. Someone will be come for you in the morning. Until then, it is not advised that you leave your quarters." She smiled reassuringly- the first trace of emotion I'd seen from her- "Don't worry, we will find out what's going on."

"Thank you," I gave her a small smile back.

Master Allie turned and strode briskly away, and we commenced trying to open the door.

After a small struggle, we finally got in and explored the rooms. The door opened into a spacious lounge, with a small kitchen, a bathroom, and several bedrooms leading off it.

We ended up in the lounge, and sat in silence for several moments. Suddenly, everyone simultaneously broke into excited chatter.

"This so cool!"

"What happened?"

"How do we get back?"

"What if we can't get back!"

"Cool? Cool! You think being stuck in a fictional universe is cool? I'll show you cool, you little twerp!"

"What do we do?"

"We could change everything..."

Just then, we were oh-so rudely interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Silence ensued. The knock came again.

I heaved a sigh, and walked over to door, the others following close behind. After a moment of confusion about the door (again!), I opened it to find a droid.

It was a dull grey, and humanoid in appearance, it was pulling a sort-of... hovering tray wotsit.

"I have a delivery from Master Allie for the occupants of this room," it stated.

"Oh- uh... thanks then," I relieved it of the tray.

"You're very welcome," it replied politely, "please, do not hesitate to call me if you require assistance."

"Uh... Will do."

I pulled the thing-a-ma-jig back in me. It was weirdly weightless and earned amazed gasps from my friends.

Ellen waved her hand under it, "Wow! It's hovering!"

"I know!" I grinned. Then my stomach grumbled, "Whoops!"

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Angy.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "You are a bottomless pit. You had about five of those cookies from the first batch!"

"I know!" I agreed, "It's called self-control Hugo!"

"Whatever," he dismissed us hastily, "I bet that tray has the dinner Master Allie promised on it.

Before Juego could wreck it, Hammy wisely grabbed the tray off him and started to search around in the box on it. She lifted out a large container.

"Oof! It's heavy!" She groaned as she lifted it onto the table in the kitchen. Hammy then proceeded to lift out a large tureen of stew and some bread. I searched for some cutlery and dishes, and we all sat down.

Ellen ladled us all out a bowl. It was thick and creamy, with chunks of brownish meat floating through it. Elizabeth took one look at it and turned her nose up; so did Ashi. "That is seriously gross! I am _not_ eating that!" she proclaimed.

"Me neither!" Hammy agreed.

I sighed and took a spoonful- I'm not a particularly fussy eater, and was sure it would be nice anyway. Everyone else stared expectantly at me; I saw my window of opportunity- I took it! I swallowed, paused, then clutched at my throat and convulsed wildly onto the floor. For a moment I thought I'd fooled them, but then Ellen spoke, "It's perfectly harmless then, dig in everybody!" I groaned discontentedly and climbed back into my seat.

We didn't talk much- except for a comment or two on my lame theatrics- and finished presently. We sat in silence, and as I observed the dirty dishes, I realised with a groan that they would have to be washed now that Mum/Dad maid service was no longer around. Darn!

I stood wearily and turned with false bravado to the others, "Who wants to help clean the dishes?!?" I cried cheerily.

"I don't!" replied Hammy with an equally cheery smile.

"C'mon!" I groaned, "Someone has to do it!"

"That droid seemed eager," suggested Hugo.

"That thing creeps me out," shuddered Lizzzzzz.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" I moaned.

"Beg." commanded Lizzifer.

I got down on my knees and whimpered at her feet. (In many ways, I am like Liz's dog.) She laughed and relented, "Pine!"

After a heated but brief (as I gave in) argument about who was drying, we got stuck in. After putting everything away, we headed for the living room.

The others were sitting around like the exams were about the start. :( "Turn those frowns upside down!" I grinned cheerily.

"Shut up!" groaned Hugo.

"Shuddup!" I imitated in a funny voice.

"Go away!" he moaned.

"OK, what is actually wrong here?" I demanded, hands on hips.

"What do think?" cried Hammy, "We're trapped in totally strange world with no way back!"

I decided to ignore the little mistake she made; I'm so nice, aren't I! "First off: It's not totally strange; have you any idea how well I know this movie? Secondly: we don't know we're trapped! And thirdly: when you said trapped, it sort of implied that we had no way back; so you needn't say both!" (Well... maybe I'm not so nice, but I couldn't resist it! After all; it _was_ Hammy!)

"Right, I actually have no idea where we are, or who these people are!" cried Elleny, "Georgie, you know all about the Star Wars crap; will you please explain it!"

"Take that back!" I demanded.

"What?" she said in puzzlement.

"That!"

"Huh?"

"That- That sacrilege!" I cried.

Everyone rolled their eyes, "Don't be stupid Georgie!" sighed Lizzo.

I gave up.

In the end, I decided to give a brief outline of the Star Wars story (except it wasn't so brief because I kept on sidetracking).

After I was finally finished; we decided to go to bed. Yes, I was shocked at me too, when given the chance; we'd usually stay up the whole night. But; in truth; we were tuckered out, run done, past our sell by dates, tired cookies- and my personal favourite- WELL CREAM CRACKERED.

Ellenifer & Liz were sharing, and so were Hammy and I. Needless to say (but I'll say it anyway), Hugo was on his own. As Hammy and I had a wee look around the room, she asked me a rather awkward question. "You know when we came through?"

"Yeah..."

"And all the masters were staring at us?"

"Yeah..."

"And then you got all embarrassed and the green one goes 'Right are you,' or something."

"What about it..."

"What was that? Oooh! Did read your mind with the-ah... the... Oh! The Force! Did they hear your thoughts or something?" Hammy jumped about.

"Uh- yeah."

"Oh! So they heard/saw/whatever something they shouldn't have?"

"Exactement," I replied, checking around my bed.

"What was it?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" I laughed.

"Pleeeeeeeeease! Tell me! Pleeeeeeeeease! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"No."

"Fine then," she grumped, plonking down on her bed.

I stripped to my undies and slid under the covers. Then, when Hammy was sorted too, I switched off the lights. Several minutes later, "Hammy?" I hissed.

"What?" came a barely recognizable grunt.

"How do you feel?"

"Annoyed."

"Why?"

Because I'm tired, and was almost asleep till you woke me up." she grumbled.

"Oh." I whispered. "Sorry!"

"Whatever." she turned over again.

After a few minutes, I still felt wide awake. "Hammy? Are you awake?"

"No," came a gruff reply.

"Please Hammy, I can't sleep."

"Neither can I." she sighed.

"Ha! There. Now we can keep each other company!"

"Can you help me get to sleep?"

"Well, what's the problem?" I asked.

"There's this idiot who keeps bothering me."

"Hammy!" I sighed. I was really tired, but I couldn't get to sleep at all! "Please hammy! Just talk to me for a bit?"

She seemed to think it over for a minute. "Fine." I did a mini-whisper cheer, "But. Only if you tell what it was they saw in your thoughts."

"It's not worth it."

"Really, it's that bad?"

"I suppose so."

"Look, whatever. I'm going to sleep." This time I didn't object, but tried to myself.

Finally, I suppose I must have dozed off. It was the second most important day of my life so far. But then; when I woke up; it would be the first most important.

**And so the madness continues! This week, I'll be baking my famous triple chocolate cyber cookies, one for everyone who reviews!! Promise!!!**

**xxx **


	3. Chapter II, Scorched Dairy Products!

**Hey there! Oh aye hey boys ya' (Northern Ireland speak!!), I've been busy lately! But, because I love you all, I've gotten this chapter written in time for Christmas. ;D This one is even crazier (if that's possible), and it's a bit longer too. **

**I thought it might be useful to mention now that, yes, I do use an awful lot of different and confusing nicknames; it's like that in real life too! Just to make sure you all know- AngusHugo, as well as several other things! The rest is pretty straightforward! **

**I do own- no, wait; that was a dream… **

Chapter Deux.

I woke up early out of habit (poo!) and lay for a while before finally dragging myself out of bed.

I drew a massive great Jedi-ish blanket around myself and checked on Smithy. She was snoring like a camel- no, louder! I resisted the unbelievably strong urge to wake her by yelling 'POO!' in her ear, and exited to the living room. (Oh! It sounds like stage instructions!)

I hoked about in the kitchen for a little shnackeroonie for while before discovering that Jedi don't do Pop Tarts. What a dreadful shame. I then found a brownish packet in one of the cupboards. I gave it a tentative sniff and dipped my finger in it. '_Mmmm! Chocolaty!' _I then had a nice wee laugh as I imagined the many Jedi doing their morning meditation: _OOOHM. OOOHM. The Force will be with you... 'Mmmm! Chocolaty!' _Figuring it would work well enough, I nabbed some blue milk from the fridge (boy, was I excited to do so!) and made a mug of hot chocolate. The milk boiled over though, because I was fixing my nails when I was meant to be watching. "Crap!" I cried, and jumped up, rushing to the stove- which was COVERED in nasty milk. OK. I'd only been there half a day, and I'd already broken something- but that's no record for me!! Oh, I could tell you stories... "Darn! I wrecked it!" I then did my best to clean up the mess, and scooped the skin off the top of the chocolate. (I know! Urrggg!)

Wow! That sure was a long paragraph!!

Afterwards, I headed for the living room with my skinny beverage (and I don't mean low fat) and searched for something to do. My eyes fell upon the holonet console in the corner. Oooooooh! I wanted to so much! But I decided that I'd most probably break it; believe me, my inner struggle was saga-worthy.

Then I saw some of what I took to be data pads stacked on a shelf. Thinking that at least if I broke one of them it wouldn't be _too_ bad, I lifted one up and took it to the sofa, while taking sips from my strangely coloured cocoa. Finally figuring out how it worked, I switched it on and blinked in surprise as the screen lit up, and I was faced with several options. It seemed to be learning material for Padawans. Having no idea what many of the subjects were, and not wanting to do Maths; I tapped on History. It was quite interesting. I settled down to a section on the Jedi Civil War.

After I don't know how long, Abbie ambled into the room, "Oh! Hi Georgie," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "Right, I'm pure shattered, how long have you been up?"

"I dunno... about three hours?"

"What?" she gasped as she plonked down on the sofa, "Aren't you tired, why aren't you tired???"

"Meh," I shrugged, "I only need like six or seven hours."

"I got eight or nine, and I'm totally pooped out!"

"Well, I guess that's life," I grinned.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she eyed up the mug, "What's this?"

"Hot chocolate," I replied.

"Oh." she lifted the mug and gazed at the remnants before nearly dropping it, "Georgie!!! It's blue!!!!!" she gasped.

I laughed, "It's made with blue milk, and it's perfectly good!"

Right, I don't even want to know." she shook her head. "Hang on, does that mean there's food in the cupboards?"

"No!" I shook my head and smiled, "Of course not! I used my new-found Jedi powers to make this crappy cocoa appear out of thin air!"

"Rightio, Georgie." Abs rolled her eyes, "Well, couldn't we make some breakfast!"

"Bonzer!" I cried, in my best Australian accent (not quite knowing why I was doing so), "A spot o' brekkie, and we'll be on our way!"

By now, poor Abigail has learned to ignore me, so I just followed her into the kitchen; where we found some stuff to make breakfast with.

By the time we were finished, one of the cupboards had a massive chip off it, I had a bacta plaster stuck round my finger where I'd burned it, there was an acrid burning smell in the air, and we'd burnt a black ring into one of the worktops. (I did that in chemistry too with some acid!!!! It was Ok though, nothing compared to the time my partner turned the Bunsen Burner into a flame thrower on me!!) We took one look at the mess and chucked it out. That's not to say that Abi's cooking skills aren't exemplary, as it was mainly my fault.

We gladly found some previously overlooked bread while searching for a scourer to clean the encrusted dish we'd used. So we toasted it and brought a bit to Smithwick, Hugo and Fizzy.

After munching on some slightly burnt (my fault again) toast in the kitchen with Abs, I went to the bedroom to get dressed. While Paula used the bathroom, I got back into my clothes from yesterday. Then we switched over and joined the others in the living room afterwards.

We sat for a while, chatting idly about nothing much. I wasn't sure what we were going to be doing today, and why we were here. Nobody was. So I hoped that the Jedi Council knew. After a wee while the droid came to the door again, and led us through the Temple to the Council Chambers.

It was quite funny going through the Temple. We met numerous Padawans, Knights, and Masters; we even passed a crèche full of cute three year olds. The looks they gave us were priceless- especially the Padawans. I must say, we looked beyond out of place! We were in fairly ordinary clothes, you know; skirts, jeans, hoodies and tops! But to the Coruscanti crowd, we looked like a bunch of fashion rejects from goodness knows where! One initiate-type girl gave us the dirtiest look, and whispered something to her friend, who then laughed. Poo heads. I stuck my tongue out at them as we passed. She looked totally outraged! Très hilarante!

Reaching the famed Chambers, we knocked tentatively and waited until the doors opened- I assume through somebody's Force Powers.

We were greeted by oppressive silence, coupled by ominous stares. Blimey, the Jedi council are scarier than Palpy himself! I felt like cowering behind somebody- namely Liz –under their intense scrutiny.

Finally the very blue Yoda took pity on us and spoke, "Deliberated on your presence here we have. Anything to say about it have you?"

"Well…" mumbled Abi. "I'm not sure, none of us are."

"Yeah," I nodded, "We just sort of… came here by accident, we didn't try to come here."

He nodded. "And you maintain that you're not of this Galaxy?" asked Mace Windu sternly.

"Yes." I said firmly. I could sense a rise in tension in the room. They evidently thought I was a liar; but what puzzled them was they couldn't sense it- haha!

"We're telling the truth!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Yeah!" agreed Anglebert.

"It's completely impossible!" Windy nearly scoffed.

"Then how come you sense we're telling the truth?" I asked pointedly.

They didn't seem amused- but then, how can you tell with Jedi? Maybe they were cracking up inside? Or not…

"She has a point," admitted Anakin (!!), "I not do sense any deception from her."

"Hmmm… Neither do I," agreed Yoda, "Until more light is shed on this, accept the younglings' claims we will."

Some of the council seemed a little annoyed about this, but none objected to the wise old Yoda-meister's statement.

"But it still remains, how _did_ you get here?" asked Master Windy.

"What sort of technology could transport someone here from another Galaxy?" pondered Master Mundi.

"Certainly none that neither the Republic nor the Jedi has seen the like of before," frowned Master Kenobi in his très cultured voice.

"But how could it be technology?" I pondered.

"Do you have another idea?" quizzed Master Allie.

"Well, in order to transport us from my house directly to your Temple instantaneously, we're talking about some kind of teleportation device, yes?" I tilted my head to one side.

"I suppose so…" murmured Anakin.

"Well, you don't have that kind of technology- neither do we –so for it to be anything like that, we're talking about a third party! And indeed, surely anything involving such transportation methods would require transmitters on both sides- both at my house and the Temple. I don't suppose that it would be too hard to get into my garden, deep in a bush, but it would mean that someone had snuck into your Temple and placed a device right outside that door!" I knew I'd struck a nerve. If they were right, then someone had snuck in right under their noses. The Jedi council doesn't like being trapped by a thirteen year-old girl and her friends. Nuh uh.

"Well if it wasn't teleportation and the like, what was it that brought you here," Master Windu asked, his voice raised a wee tiny smidgen.

"Uh… magic?" Abs said weakly.

"Maybe the Force?" I wondered.

"The Force? Who are you to claim this? You know nothing of our religion!" I think I'd almost broken open Master Windu's façade, he seemed a little angry.

"I know enough." I stated calmly.

He nearly scoffed again- very un-Jedi-like –but barely suppressed it.

"This is going nowhere." Master Obi Wan interrupted gently- The Negotiator in action! – "Regardless of how you got here, surely there must be a reason for your presence?"

"Well I'm stumped." I shrugged.

"Hmmm… meditate further on this, I will." Master Yoda frowned. "For now, stay in the Temple you will. No one must be aware of this. _No one_." As he emphasised the last phrase, he almost glanced at Anakin. I nearly panicked- hoping that the massive-skills Jedi weren't directly feeling me out. He wouldn't, would he? If he told Pulpy, we'd be done for! I looked sideways at Anakin, trying to send some sort of message to him without the rest of the council hearing it. I willed with my entire mind to get a kind of telepathic signal to him, without the council knowing. _'Don't tell Palpy! Please!'_ He seemed to register my attempt and looked at me in a quizzical but surprised way, seeming almost as shocked as I was. At least now maybe he would keep it a secret, if only out of curiosity.

I suddenly realised that through all my ruminations and telepathy, I had totally tuned out to what the council were saying- something I'm very good at in school too! Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

'_Crap! I wasn't listening! What will I say? I can't just say my attention wandered, that'd be really rude… Whoops, I'm projecting again, aren't I?'_ I looked up embarrassedly at the council.

"You are," replied Master Windu severely. Poo head! At least Anakin and Obi Wan seemed slightly amused.

"I gotta learn to shield my mind, or at least control my thoughts a little…"

I murmured apologetically.

"Yes, you do," agreed Master Windu with what could have been an edge to his voice- an edge I say!

I gave him a supreme dirty look; he was really getting on my nerves. I think a few of the council might have been amused by this- under the stoic Jedi façade –especially Anakin. I also felt like sticking my tongue out at the snobbish master, but refrained from that at least. For now anyway… From that moment on, Windy Pops completely ignored me, like he couldn't be done with my antics. I can't say I was particularly bothered.

"Are we going back to the quarters now then?" asked Liz tentatively.

"Yes," answered Master Kenobi.

"Oh, thank you for your hospitality!" smiled Abs, forever polite and gracious.

"You're very welcome," smiled Master Allie.

We followed the droid back to the quarters and sat down.

"I can't believe you gave Master Windu a dirty look! _Master Windu_!" exclaimed Angy.

"Well, he deserved it." I smiled.

"Did he ever!" laughed Smithy, "What a snob!"

"Hmmm… That was quite rude Georgie," frowned Abigail.

"Like I care," I scoffed, "He can learn to not be so arrogant! Well… I can talk, but still! He was the rude one! _Everybody_ in the room could feel I was telling the truth, and then, just coz he's annoyed at me for being right, he starts making all these snide little comments!" I started to mimic him in a high pitched squeaky voice, the others laughed, I tried to go further by saying silly things about him, but they purposely stopped giggling.

"Too far Georgie, too far." Abigail smiled and shook her head as the others laughed.

"Oh!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "But what are we going to do? Why _are_ we here? And what are you talking about- 'Force'?"

"I don't really know," I admitted. "We're definitely talking supernatural here, and the only kind of supernatural the Jedi deal in is the Force."

"Supernatural!" scoffed Smithy.

"Miracles do happen," frowned Abs.

"Cool! Supernatural means ghosts an' monsters an'-" I cut Hugo off.

"Not necessarily. You have much to learn…" I added in my best Obi Wan impression.

"Did you just quote Star Wars?" demanded Liz.

"Uh… Yeah," I admitted sheepishly.

"Seriously, everyone thinks we're geeks enough without you constantly slipping that sort of thing into your speech! Someone's going to realise soon enough!"

"Like I care…" I mumbled.

"Hello!" cried Smithy, "We have bigger problems than Georgie's social status here!"

"Well what was it?" Hugo puzzled.

"I wonder why we're here." Abs cut in, "Like the nice beardy guy said; we must be here for a reason…"

"I dunno," sighed Hugo, "I'm hungry!" he then whined.

"Bottom-cough-less-pit-cough," I snorted into my hand.

"Hey! It must be like… One in the afternoon!" he exclaimed.

"Well if you're so hungry, you can make it for all of us!" I smiled sweetly.

"D'yuh really want me to cook for yous' all?" he asked slyly.

"O.K, maybe not," I shrugged, "but you can at least help."

We headed for the kitchen and spent forever searching through the cupboards for something recognisable. I plucked a jar of red stuff from a shelf, thinking it was tomato paste. "Ewww!" I stuck my finger in and licked it, "It's all salty and nasty!" Finally we found some meatish stuff, pasta, and blue cream. "Ok, we can make some pasta or something." I stated. This was going to be funny.

Hugo went and set the table, while Smithy, Abs and Liz chopped. I prepped the pans with oil and stuff, and then we put the meat and some oniony things in to fry. It was actually going Ok! I was shocked. After they where done, we put on the pasta, and added the cream to the meat. I was the one pouring the cream. (Why did they let me do it???) "How much do we want?" I asked, while the carton hovered over the pan.

"Uh, Liz, how much should we put in?" Abs yelled over her shoulder.

"Um... just enough, but not too much," she yelled back from the living room.

"Thanks!" I shouted sarcastically.

"Well!" She yelled, "I dunno, ask Abigail!"

"I just did!"

"So, just make it wet but not runny!!"

"Ok."

I made sure Abs was supervising me, in case I did it wrong. I did, even with her help. I started to slowly, slowly, very slowly drizzle the cream in. "Hurry up Georgie!" sighed Abigail, "The stuff'll be burned before you get that in!"

"Pine!" I tipped the carton up, and the whole thing sploshed into the pan (yet more dairy products on the cooker!) Disaster!

"GEORGIEEEEEEEE!" screamed Abigail.

"Sorry." I said meekly as Elizabeth stormed into the kitchen.

"What- Georgie! I don't believe you! Well… actually I do."

In the end we had to ladle a lot of the cream down the sink. But the pasta was sorta mushy by that stage... Oh well! After our strange meal (and a scrap over dish duties), we sat down and had a talk. Ooooh! Ominous!

"Right, why do you all think we're here?" Abigail asked from her seat beside Smithy.

"To help?" Hugo murmured while staring into space- his mouth was hanging open too, he really should work on his composure!

"What did you say?" I demanded sharply.

"Huh?" he jumped, having been away with the fairies, "What?"

"What did you say, just there?" I persisted, leaning on the edge of my seat.

"Uhhh..."

"He said, 'to help'," supplemented Elizabeth.

"I did?" he blinked stupidly.

Abi laughed, "Did you not realise what you were saying?"

"Well... I didn't know I was talking!" he pondered, "You know like when you're in school and yuh tune out, coz you're thinkin' of somethin' else?" We nodded, "Well, it was like that, 'cept I can't remember what I was thinkin' 'bout."

"Wait, so you just randomly said 'to help'- which could be the very answer we've been looking for –and you can't remember why?" I sat forward even more.

"Uh... Yeah, 'spose so." He grunted.

"Georgie..." frowned Abs.

"Yeah."

"What was it you where saying about the Force?"

"That maybe it'd sent us here for a purpose. I was mainly trying to annoy Windy though, why?" I sat forward in my seat even more, and then fell off it, "Ow!!!! Poo! Poo! Poo! Ooooh! Me bum!" I whined.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed, "Get up, you fool!"

"Ooooh! Anyway, ignore my _extreme_ _pain_, go on Abs."

"Well, you said the Force was like the Jedi's god or something." I nodded, "Well-"

"Oh! Are you saying-" Elizabeth interrupted excitedly then trailed off.

Abigail gave her a Look.

"Sorry! Go on!" she shrugged apologetically.

"Well, what if it did send us here, and now it need to tell us what to do, so it got Angy to tell us!"

"My dearest Abigail, you may or may not have a point there!" I exclaimed.

"But if you're right, then how do we help?" pondered Smithy.

"Well that's obvious!" snorted Hugo, "We stop Palpy!"

"Are you sure? We could really, really muck things up _royally_- especially me!" I raised my furry eyebrows.

"From what you'd told us, I don't really see how we could make things worse than they are already," sighed Liz.

"Fair enough," I shrugged. (Believe me, I could think of _plenty_ worse ways for things to turn out- all involving my idiocy –but I decided to _try_ and be optimistic!)

"Well, what do we do?" asked Smithy.

"Can I just stop you there," I frowned, "We may be fabulous, fabulous wonders, but we're talking about saving a Galaxy, not even Ballymena, not even the country, not even Earth, the _Galaxy_!"

"So," Hugo grunted.

I rolled my eyes, and then responded perkily, "Exactly, now where shall we begin?"

**And so Mace's and my friendship blossoms… (Boy, did I enjoy writing that!!)**

**This week, I'm getting in the festive mood… I'm baking festive cheesy pie!!! No, not really! (Sorry Stephen!) I'm actually mixing up a batch of my granny's super secret recipe Christmas Puddings!!! Better than Sainsbury's any day! One guaranteed for every reviewer! (When haven't I delivered the goods?!?)**

**But anyway…. **

**Merry Christmas to all! (Or whatever else you may or may not celebrate- gotta be P.C!)**


	4. Chapter III, Puffing Through The Senate!

**Why hello, my wonderful, wonderful readers!**** I'll tell you something, ship me up and pack me off to Donegal more often! (For those of you ???ing, that's in the South of Ireland!) I was basically in this house with my family since Friday. The best source of entertainment was looking out the window and betting on the tide- and I quote "Nope, I'm tellin' ya'," (my dad) "Today the tide will come up to that there bush. It's all to do with the moon, see." In case you're wondering, it was a foot short. Angus got a tenner. Disgraceful! But anyhoo, the short and the short of it is, I was bored to tears, and… drum roll please, finished this fic!! Yes, so now I have no excuses for not getting regular updates up! XD So, on with the story!**

**It's not mine. ******** It all belongs to The Great Bearded One. No!!!! Not Obi Wan Kenobi!**

Chapter 3.

I was amazed that we were even considering such a bold move, but there we were! Abs had become self-appointed general, and was trying desperately to co-ordinate her useless troops!

"Right, she puzzled, "Where do we start? Do we do it all ourselves, or do we get help, and if so, whose help? In fact, before we get started, what _are_ we doing?"

She was met with blank stares.

"Serially (not a miss print- long story!) guys, we need to think of something fast! If the meeting we arrived during was Anakin getting onto the council, it could be just a few days, even tomorrow that he turns to the Dark Side!" I exclaimed.

"But not today, right?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Oh no!" I gasped, "It couldn't be!"

"Why didn't this occur to you fifteen minutes ago?" demanded Smithwick.

"Because I'm an idiot!" I yelled, "What if it is! It's like four in the afternoon; Anakin could be going to see Pulpy right now! C'mon, quick!" I leapt to my feet and led the others out of the room and into the corridor.

"Uh... Georgie, where is he?" frowned Liz, "We're more likely to get lost than anything in here!"

"Um... The droid!" I exclaimed, "Now, where- there he is!"

"Uh, droid-thingy!" yelled Hugo.

It turned at looked at us oddly- as much as a droid can –"Excuse me?" it asked semi-incredulously.

"Sorry, ignore the poo-head," I indicated Hugo.

It looked even more affronted, "Pardon me?" It was so like Threepio that I nearly laughed, but I restrained myself- for once.

"Sorry, could you possibly take us to Anakin Skywalker's quarters?" Abigail asked politely.

"Certainly," the droid regained it's former composure, and led us so, so slowly down the corridor.

I groaned, "Could it go any slower?" I murmured to Liz beside me.

She smiled and shook her head.

"This is sort of... urgent; could you go just slightly faster?" I asked gently.

"I am going as fast as I can, I am only a protocol droid!" it exclaimed.

"We need to get there faster," muttered Abigail.

Evidently it wasn't as quiet as she'd hoped, for the droid tutted, "If it's that urgent then I'll get someone else to help you!"

He wandered towards another droid; I don't really have a clue what kind! It beeped affirmatively and sped down the hallway, as the first droid disappeared around a corner. To my delight, it was much, much faster! We sort of power walked past the many Jedi- who were even more inquisitive this time. No doubt manys-a rumour will be spread about the Temple about us. Oh well!

We reached a door with a little screen thingy at the top bearing the name, 'Anakin Skywalker'. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the small droid buzzed away around the corner.

"Ok then," Lizzifer breathed a sigh of trepidation and pushed a little call button type wotsit on the door console.

We waited.

And waited.

Then after waiting a little more again, I pressed it again. No one came.

"Darn!" Abs exclaimed.

"Oh poo, he's out!" cried Lizifer.

"Oh. My. Word." I gasped, "He's gone to see Sideous, he'll talk to him, and run back to Windy, and then he'll kill him and… OH MY WORD!!! Operation Knightfall…" I trailed off, my eyes widening.

"Calm, Georgie," shushed Abs, "We'll just have to catch him before he goes to Master Windu.

"But the movie doesn't show where he meets him properly! How'd we get there???? This is all my fault! All the Jedi, they'll be killed!" I was practically hyperventilating now. Tears were threatening to spill… (Ok, I know that sounds totally over the top, but I was having an 'emotional' moment, oh how I hate them! I just can't help myself! Who'd want to be a teenager…)

"Don't be silly, Georgie. There's got to be something else we can do!" frowned Abs.

"What'll happen now?" frowned Lizifer.

I continued my rant, "_Oh _my goodness, when Anakin comes back as Darth Vader, he'll find us and- and kill us. Or worse, he'll take us to Sideous to find out why we're here and…" I trailed off, practically crying now. Visions of awful scenarios flashed through my mind.

"Calm down, it'll be alright," Smithwick seemed to be trying to reassure herself as much as me.

"No it won't, we've failed!" I cried desperately, "They're all going to die- so are we!" I slid down the wall crying. Then I felt something and looked up, just as a concerned voice rang out.

"What on Coruscant in going on?" frowned Master Kenobi worriedly.

"Oh! Master Kenobi!" I cried, scrambling to my feet, "We messed up! We didn't get here in time and-."

"Shush, young one. Calm down. Now, slowly; what's the matter?"

"Master Kenobi," Abigail bit her lip, "We think we were sent here to help, to stop Anakin. But we weren't fast enough; he's gone to the Chancellor."

He frowned even more deeply, great worry marring his features, "Stop Anakin? The Chancellor?"

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord," I sniffled.

"What!?! He can't be! Well… It would make sense I suppose but-"

"He's going to turn Anakin to the Dark Side!!!" I cried, "Anakin's going to become Darth Vader, and he's going to come here and kill all the Jedi, then attack his wife, you're going to fight him, mutilate him, and Palpatine's Empire will be born!"

Obi Wan blanched. "His wife? I- I could never…"

"With Master Kenobi here, we have a chance to find our way to the Senate building and stop Anakin. We've got to try!" interrupted Liz.

"Uh… Alright then. Come this way, if we want to stop him, we'll have to hurry." Obi Wan led us at a rather brisk pace down the corridor, with a very bewildered look on his face.

"If we tell him the truth, maybe he won't believe Palpatine's lies, I just hope we get there in time, and he's not too far gone." I muttered, as we ran down the corridor.

Oh yes. This time, the strange looks were _beyond _funny. Well, personally I would not have just stared, but possibly followed us if I was one of the bewildered Jedi. Ah! The thought of me as a Jedi, it's rather scary. Imagine me with a lightsaber… I'm imagining, and I'm seeing the Order crumble.

We burst through the doors onto the street, and hopped into a hover taxi, which sped us to the senate rotunda. We dashed through the halls, ignoring the outraged cries of senators we practically knocked over. I was seriously out of breath by now, I mean; I'm on the hockey team, but I'm goalie.

I felt a sort of… darkness. (At this point I was far too hyper to notice these wee suggestions and feelings.) Obi Wan had barely issued a warning cry when we barrelled round the corner, and nearly knocked over Anakin. Oh, right. I bet Jedi on Tatooine had sensed us charging around.

"What on Tatooine…" he trailed off in bewilderment. (Yep, I told you!)

"Anakin, I believe a serious talk is in order." Frowned Obi Wan.

I panted along; really red in the face- as were most of my companions (except for Abs- she does cross-country. Grrr…), -and trying to get some words out.

"About what?" asked Anakin cautiously, giving me a sideways glance.

"Well, these ladies seem to know a lot more about it than I do."

"I assume it's urgent?" he glanced back in the direction of Pulpy's office.

"More urgent than anything, especially Sideous," I gasped through my stupid, embarrassing panting.

"Sideous?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Obi Wan glanced around. Some of the Senators who apparently had nothing better to do were gathered at the end of the corridor, gazing on in curiosity.

"Sure…" Anakin frowned but let us into a small conference room anyway.

"You've got to believe us," I started, "I know it sounds crazy, but Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

"It does sound crazy," he agreed flatly, "Obi Wan, why did you bring them here?"

"I think they're telling the truth Anakin. They- they said other things too…" he looked downwards.

"He's gonna use Padmé to turn ya' to the Dark Side!" exclaimed Angy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Anakin coldly.

"Padmé?" murmured Obi Wan, "Of course…"

"I don't know what's going on here…" scowled Anakin, "But I've got an appointment with the Chancellor, if you'll excuse me…" He got up and was about to head for the door, but I grabbed him by the arm, "Let go of me!" he exclaimed angrily, "I've had enough of this!"

"Listen to yourself Anakin!" frowned Obi Wan, "You must have sensed the Dark presence in the senate too! Just listen to them!"

"Please, you've got to believe us," cried Abigail fearfully.

"Yeah, see, you're all in big mo- OW!" stupid Hugo started, but I kicked him under the table. We didn't need to complicate things further.

"Forget that," I said, "We know about yours and Padmé's marriage, and the twins!"

"Twins!" exclaimed Obi Wan.

Anakin opened his mouth to rebuke me, but I beat him to it (tee hee), "Don't even try to deny it! We know all about you, and so does Palpatine, he planted that dream in your head, and then used your fear and trust of him to lure you to the Dark Side! He's manipulated you, the Senate and the Jedi. What did you think all those 'emergency powers' were for? He plans to build a dictatorship, with him as a Sith leader!"

"She's right!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "Horrible things will happen if you take that path! He can't save her; the Dark Side can't save her! And don't say you'll overthrow him, you can try, but you'll end up being wounded in… battle. You won't be able to match Palpatine in a fight after it."

"He's gonna make ya' kill all da' Jedi! Then- then drive you to hurt Padmé." said Angy solemnly.

"What?!?" gasped Anakin in disbelief, "I would never-"

I interrupted him (again!), "You say that now, but Palpatine will twist your mind with the dark side!"

"And he'll knight you Darth Vader! Then you'll become his apprentice." nodded Abs fearfully.

"And then-" He cut Elizabeth off.

"I- I don't know what to think… You believe them, Master?" Obi Wan nodded, "Well, I suppose it makes sense… almost."

"So it's true about Senator Amidala, then?" quizzed Obi Wan.

Anakin sighed and brushed a hand through his hair (mmm…) tiredly, "Yes. But don't you start about the code, Obi Wan. We love each other, and the Jedi can do nothing about it. I will not leave her."

Obi Wan smiled, "I wasn't asking you to."

I think we all must have sensed the formerly concealed Dark Presence, as we all turned to the doorway at exactly the same time.

I blanched, as I saw Pulpy standing about a foot from me (being closest to the door), he had obviously opted to chuck the frail-old-man disguise; for there he was: crimson lightsaber, dark cloak, the Full Monty.

"How touching, but I'm afraid I must interrupt this heartfelt moment!" he snarled, "You may have ruined my plans once, but I will succeed- with or without Skywalker; and you brats will pay!"

I screamed in terror as he swung his saber at my neck…

**Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuh!**** Nice wee big cliffy for you all! I hope you liked that one, it's a bit bitty as chapters go if you know what I mean (no one ever does!), but there it is anyway. :D**

**I was going to say that I'm making something festive again for New Years- but I can't think ****of anything traditional except for haggis. Although I like haggis, I'm fairly sure a lot of you don't. So, I'm making Christmas cake instead. Deal with it. It really is wicked Christmas cake though- my Granny's again. She's such a cool Granny (sorta).**

**But anyway; all reviewers will get yummy Christmas cake. C'mon- it's truly irresistible!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter IV, Burns With Wookie Hugs!

**Wow! Bet you didn't expect to see me so soon again! The fact is; I'm tired, having recently been living on three hours sleep a night. (My oh my, it's fun!) My will power has consequentially been severely lowered, therefore; I can't resist the urge to get more nice nicey reviews to boost my spirit enough to stop me falling asleep while typing (last night I did). You're all that fantastic (Yes, even all you pooheads who read but don't review- don't think I don't know about you! My hit:review ratio is 100:9. Yay! What a nice number; though even nicer with a nought on the end…)!**

**You know, all my wishes this Christmas (whether when stirring the pudding to give to my reviewers, when throwing coins in the fountain… or whatever) were to get lots of lovely reviews, and for my friends to read it. Yes; you heard me right, the real life Elizabeth, Smithwick and Abigail haven't even read this. I pester them so bad every time I see them! But this goes out to them- please read this!! He he… Stupid irony alert!**

**I don't own Star Wars. Do I look like a 63-year-old bearded genius? DON'T ANSWER THAT!**

**P.S. Sorry the A/N's so long: I have a lot of love to give, and right now my only outlet is my [laptop. I have a **_**special prize**_** to the reader who gets where that quote's from! (Hehe!)**

Chapter Veir.

_I screamed in terror as he swung his saber at my neck… _

I closed my eyes, waiting for the fatal blow, but it never came. Somehow- don't ask how even he managed to do it –Anakin actually _flew_ from about two meters away, and blocked Sideous' saber. I gasped and ducked under their furious deadlock. Both men strained for supremacy as I scrambled back to the others, who grabbed me, and led me in my dazed state out the door.

Obi Wan guided us out hurriedly. "Stay away from the fighting!" he ordered, as we backed down the corridor a little, "Listen, I need you to find someone to help… One of the Senators will have to do. Get them to contact the Temple, and tell the others what's going on! Go quickly, I must help Anakin now. Go!" he urged us as we hesitated slightly, then ran down the corridor.

We dashed down to the end, where a bunch of very curious Senators were standing. They fired questions at us but I completely ignored them as I searched desperately for a familiar face. Having had no luck, I raced round the corner with the others. "C'mon… C'mon…" I muttered under my breath, "Padmé, or Mon Mothma, or Bail Organa… or somebody!" Thank goodness, we bumped into a very pregnant Padmé as we rounded another corner.

"What are you children doing here?" she asked incredulously.

"Senator Amidala! It's a long story… We need your help, a serious battle is going on, and we need to contact the Jedi Temple urgently!" I gushed.

"Oh, very well then," she blinked in surprise, "This way." She hurried along as much as she could considering her condition, and took us to a small office nearby. "This'll have to do…" she muttered, as she typed into a console. The screen blinked on, and we were presented with a view of the Council Chambers. Only Mace Windu sat there. Poo. "There," she declared quietly. "Good afternoon, Master Windu."

"Good afternoon Senator," he noticed us then, "What are you five doing in the Senate buildings?!?" he demanded.

"We've discovered the Sith Lord. Master Kenobi took us here, then we met Anakin, but then the Sith came and is now battling Anakin and Obi Wan." Abigail said quickly.

"It's Palpatine." I added.

"Chancellor Palpatine? Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up. Padmé looked just as shocked- and disbelieving.

"Nope, it was 'im all along!" cried Angy.

He paused for a moment, and then ordered us, "Get back to the Temple now. I'm not having any of this nonsense- especially not from a bunch of younglings."

"No!" I practically yelled, "Just get off your flipping high horse and believe me would you!!!! I'm sick of you; Anakin and Obi Wan are in grave danger, so would you ever shut up and send some help!!!!!" I'd _slightly_ lost my temper.

He looked more than very extremely shocked. I highly doubt anyone has ever dared talk to him like that before. Aw well, there's a first time for everything- and I do enjoy being first!

He regained some- some –of his Jedi stoic-nosity and replied in a haughty tone, "I will deal with it now." Then the communicator wotsit switched off, and we were left in silence.

I glanced at Padmé, who appeared fairly flustered. "Did you say…? Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi?" she asked, barely disguising the emotion in her voice.

"Yes," replied Elizabeth.

I decided that I might as well, and looked her in the eye, before saying in what I like to think was a soft and caring voice, "We know about you and Anakin."

"Don't tell me you read those awful gossip rags!" she looked away, "It's ridiculous, I mean… He's a Jedi."

"That didn't stop you," I said even more softly, "It's Ok, we know everything. It was us who exposed Palpatine."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm Georgina, that's Paula/Smithwick, Abigail, Elizabeth, and Hugo, well; Angus," I babbled, deliberately avoiding the question.

"Yes, but how did you know?" she demanded

"Well… You could say we're… observers. We saw things from the outside, and then when we got to come inside, we changed things about to help." She was about to inquire deeper, but was cut off by Smithy.

"Did you hear that?" she cried fearfully.

"Hear what?" we asked.

That… pain-sound," she frowned.

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

"I don't know how else to describe it."

We heard someone outside the door, and opened it to find some random Senator. "The Jedi are attacking the Chancellor- but he has a Sith sword!!!" he exclaimed excitedly in a heavily accented voice. "One of the Jedi is hurt bad!!"

We gasped in fear as one. "Ani…" moaned Padmé fearfully.

We rushed down the corridor to find a crowd of Senators, security personnel and even a few holo-reporters cowering behind a corner. It was like a large entrance hall or foyer. We pushed past them, and gasped as we saw Anakin fighting Sideous desperately. Obi Wan was lying against the wall behind a pillar, with a large saber burn right through his left leg. The Jedi Master had lost consciousness, and was in a bad way. Liz, Abs and I edged around the room towards him, trying to stay out of sight of Sideous. We kneeled beside Obi Wan.

He muttered feverishly as if in a bad dream.

"Master Kenobi," whispered Abigail softly, "It's going to be all right, Master Windu and the others are on their way. You're going to be fine."

He muttered something again; I leaned closer, hoping to distinguish his murmurings. I just only heard the tail end of it, but I heard one thing at least, "Siri…"

My eyes teared up as I heard this. "Yes. Siri," I told him softly, yet in a strong tone, "You can see her soon; once all of this is over. And don't give a second thought about those stupid rules. You _will_ be together- if I have anything to say about it, Anakin and Padmé too." I smiled sadly.

With each other's help, we gently lowered Obi Wan into a horizontal position- as opposed to how he was previously slumped against the wall –then took his torn cloak, and fashioned a pillow for him.

"We need to get out of here before they come this way," hissed Liz fearfully, glancing at the ongoing duel.

"We can't just leave Master Kenobi…" muttered Abs.

"The Jedi healers will be here soon," frowned Liz.

Abigail reluctantly agreed, and we sneaked around the edge of the room and back to the crowd of people. We then met up with Paula, Angus and Padmé.

"Is Obi Wan Ok?" asked Padmé as she looked on worriedly at Sideous and Anakin.

I let out a small gasp as Sideous back flipped over Anakin and tried to hit his abdomen. Thankfully Anakin parried the strike- but only just. "I think he'll be Ok, but we need those Jedi Healers, he's hurt badly."

"Where _are_ they?" muttered Paula.

Just then; Masters Yoda (who had somehow arrived back from Kashyyyk just in time), Windu, Allie and group of assorted others rounded the corner. The crowd parted seemingly naturally to allow them through.

"Master Kenobi's hurt badly, Master Yoda," Abs told him, "he has a saber wound to the left leg, and is unconscious."

"Very well," nodded the Master gravely, "Attend to him you will." He motioned to several other Jedi, who made their way to Master Kenobi with Master Allie.

We watched with bated breath. The Jedi Masters positioned themselves around the hall, waiting for an opening to help Anakin.

Both men were sweating profusely, and battling desperately. They looked exhausted, but they continued to fight fiercely. Just then, Anakin flipped to Sideous' right, and managed to graze his shoulder. The Sith Lord growled in pain, and lashed back at the Jedi with intense fury.

Anakin was coming out on top, and Sideous knew it. His strikes were becoming slower and more desperate. He stuck out at Anakin's lightsaber hand but Anakin nearly disarmed him with a flick of his wrist.

Sideous changed tactics, and flipped back several feet to give himself more space. He raised his palms, and giving a terrible shriek, he launched Sith Lightning across the room at Anakin. Luckily, Anakin absorbed it with his saber. Sideous gritted his teeth, and screaming at Anakin, intensified the attack even further. Anakin began to buckle under the strength of the attack. Darth Sideous saw this and pushed even harder. Anakin fell under the intense pressure and was almost hit; but he managed to roll away and jumped back to his feet. He blocked another strike with his saber, and then flipped over a third.

Then that thing that happens in the movie happened. It was sooooo much grosser when you're there… Palpatine's features started to twist and disfigure; turning him into a gnarled monster.

The crowd gasped at the further transformation of their 'Chancellor'. Sideous lay panting on the ground, and Anakin moved closer to him, regarding the exhausted shell of a man.

Like flames dowsed in petrol, Sideous leapt up with unimaginable fury and speed. The crowd shrieked in shook and fear as Anakin was nearly overpowered by the sudden strike. But Sideous was weakening.

"You cannot win," panted Anakin as he blocked another desperate strike, "Even if you defeat me, the others will bring you to justice."

"It is you who will lose this battle, I'll kill you, your little witch of a wife, and your unborn brats with her!" the Sith goaded Anakin.

Palpatine cackled wildly as Anakin roared at the Sith, and launched furiously at him in anger.

"Anakin!" cried Padmé beside me, who had given up all pretences and was sobbing, "Don't let him get to you, you're a good man! Use your love, not anger!" Some of the Senators were giving her strange looks, but she was oblivious as she watched the duel with terror.

Anakin didn't look away from the Sith, who was launching at him with renewed vigour, but seemed to become… peaceful. He calmly blocked Palpatine's strikes, and stepped forward as he did so, driving the Sith into a corner. Realising what was happening, the enraged Sith Force jumped over Anakin's saber and launched towards us. The crowd of Senators- along with us –screamed and scrambled backwards. Master Yoda dashed forward to block him with inhuman speed, but wasn't quite fast enough.

Sideous took a swing for my head, but I only just rolled away. However, he caught my shoulder. I cried out and fell to floor. Hey boys ya', it hurt. I didn't entirely see what happened next, but I think Palpatine would have killed me if he hadn't seen Padmé. He grabbed her by the hair just as Yoda and Anakin reached us. It happened so fast. Palpatine has his saber at her throat.

He cackled wildly at the Jedi. Anakin and Yoda a mere meter away. "Sabers down now," he taunted. The Jedi grudgingly obeyed, "All of you." He commanded, motioning to the Jedi around the room. "That means you too, Windu!" he yelled at the Jedi Master. Windy abandoned his attempt the come up behind the Sith. "You wouldn't want the pretty little Senator to die, would you?"

Padmé had her eyes tight shut, but that didn't halt the desperate tears running down her face.

Sideous backed down the corridor, dragging Padmé with him. Anakin was almost as pale as she was. Poor Padmé was shaking like leaf- but then so was I. I struggled to my feet, and then fell back down to my knees. To my supreme frustration, my legs just couldn't seem to hold me up. The Sith Lord cackled at me, "What's the matter, brat? Does it hurt?" He laughed again as my friends helped me to my feet.

"Let her go, Palpatine!" demanded Anakin shakily.

"No, I think I'll keep her, Skywalker. She's such a pretty little thing, very… useful. And the brats, two new apprentices." He goaded. Anakin turned very red. He clenched his fists in anger. He looked so desperate, like he wanted to dash at Sideous, but fear for his wife kept him rooted to the spot.

Sideous was nearly round the corner. Once he was we would have little hope. Padmé cried out to Anakin, "I love you!"

"I love you too, my Angel," he cried back.

I don't know what the maximum number revelations a crowd of randomers can take is, but it was getting pretty close.

"How touching, shame I have to break it up!" cackled Sideous. He dragged Padmé further down. He was about to round the corner.

Time seemed to stand still. The crowds of people looked on in amazement at their Chancellor's sudden transformation, and terror for Padmé. Master Yoda watched helplessly, sadder than I'd ever seen him. Even Master Windu was outwardly moved by the situation. I stood at the front of crowd, clutching my shoulder and crying for the couple. My friends stood around me, helping me stand, and crying with me. Padmé and Anakin had their eyes locked on each other, hands reached towards each other in desperation.

One person I didn't see was my brother. I panicked and desperately looked around for him. Spotting him behind a pillar further up the hall, I momentarily relaxed. Then I grew even more afraid as I saw how close he was to Padmé and Palpatine. I realised what he intended to do, and nearly cried out.

'_Don't do it, you stupid, stupid boy. What am I going to tell mum, huh? That you had a sudden case of heroics and got yourself killed? This isn't 'Star Wars Battlefront'- you can't spawn back as a clone! Just stay put and maybe he won't notice you…'_ I tried to communicate with him as I had with Anakin earlier.

He glanced at me briefly, _'Sorry, but you know I never do what you tell me to.'_

"Crap," I muttered.

Just then, Hugo jumped out, mere meters away from Palpatine. I cried out in terror. "Hey! Poo head!" he yelled bravely, though his shaking voice betrayed him.

"Oh look, another little brat. I suppose it will be amusing to see your sister cry over your pathetic corpse," he goaded, as he moved his saber from Padmé's throat and went to strike Angus.

It was all she needed.

Padmé first kneed the Sith in the groin, then smashed her elbow into his nose. He howled in pain and fury as she ducked under his saber just in time, then dashed back to us, grabbing Angus' arm as she went. In an instant, all Jedi had their lightsabers ignited and stood ready for battle.

Padmé rushed into Anakin's open arms, sobbing in relief. He kissed her head tenderly, then his face hardened as he regarded the Sith before him. Palpatine was like a deer caught in the headlights, and yet; furious. He stood in the centre of the hall, almost growling. He was glowering around at the assorted people, daring someone to make a move.

"Surrender now, and harm you we shall not," declared Yoda.

Sideous let out a harsh laugh, "You Jedi are fools," he sneered, "You may have won this time, but I shall not be vanquished. You will try to defeat me, but ultimately, it is useless. I shall come back every time, stronger than ever."

"Your tyranny is over, Sideous," declared Anakin, "There is no way out." All the Jedi had formed a ring around the room.

"I disagree." Palpatine flipped over a shrieking crowd, and landed on a window sill. He kicked the glass out, and swung himself through. Everyone seemed frozen. Still grasping the edge of the pane, he snarled at us all, "I will be back, and when I come, I will enact my revenge." He looked directly at us, chilling me to the core, "And I will make you pay." He crammed menace into every syllable. With that, he leapt out the window. We all rushed to look out, but could see no sign of him among the Coruscanti traffic. We were five stories up, but I have little doubt that he survived somehow.

After that, things moved so fast that it seemed to blur a little. The Masters ushered Padmé, Anakin, Obi Wan (who was on a stretcher) and us out of the Senate building and onto a transport.

I managed to get there with the help of my friends, but we were bombarded with holo reporters. They fired all sorts of questions at us; we completely ignored them. Some of them even tried to follow us onto the transport, but Master Yoda stopped them dead with A Look. Believe me, it needed the capital letters. It was so unbelievably impossibly fantastically terrifying, and yet at the same time, it brought a nearly cheesy grin of joy to my face. Suddenly, everything was splendiferous again.

I spontaneously gave everyone (and I mean everyone in the transport- including the could-have-been-evil clone driver) a massive hug. Don't ask me I did it!

I hissed a little at the resulting rather extreme pain in my shoulder, but ignored it for a moment at least.

Smithy, who was closest to me and was rather crushed by my monstrous hug, muttered awkwardly, "Yes Georgie, we love you too, but you're crushing my ribs!" I gave an extra tight squeeze, and then released my grip on everyone with a smile.

Anakin, Padmé, well; actually everyone gave me an amused look. ('Cept for Windy Pops.)

Obi Wan, who was lying in corner being attended to by some Healers, mumbled, "Was that a wookie?"

Cue laughs from everyone but Windy.

"You feeling the love, Master Yoda?" I smiled cheesily.

He gave a chuckle, "Feeling the love I am."

Mace Windu scowled at us.

"What about you, are you feeling the love Windy?" I grinned at him.

He looked _affronted_. Actually, affronted doesn't half cover it. It was rather spectacular.

Anakin suddenly collapsed into a suspicious coughing fit, Padmé was biting her lip so hard it had gone white. Yoda didn't even try to hide his smile.

Padmé and Anakin had given up all pretences by now, and were sitting close together, talking quietly to each other.

I noticed Windy giving them numerous Looks.

"Skywalker, we'll be having a _discussion_ later", declared Mace Windu. He then looked at me pointedly, almost smug. This time, I didn't refrain from sticking out my tongue. After all, you only live once, and some people just deserve it.

It at least brought a half smile to Padmé's face.

All comedy aside; I began to realise that the battle wasn't over yet.

**Oh! Tension tension! I just realised that I'm sorta' writing Macey Baby as a villain- oh well! All the better for Zotlot!**

**Ok dokes, this time it's going to be my famous coconut kisses. (And they're not just fancy snowballs: they involve **_**pastry**_**. I was impressed too.) One for every reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Yay! Next chapter is a cracker! Even more battles between Windy and me!!!**

**Love you all! ;D**


	6. Chapter V, Enraged Jedi Waltzing!

**Hey! Just finished my first day back at school (bleh), and I have the penultimate chapter for you all!!!**

**(I'm running out of creative ways to phrase this…) 'Jelly beans will do just fine… Jelly beans will do just FINE!' Ok, so I'm not going to mind trick Beardy into trading the franchise for my sweeties…**

Chapter Cienque.

We arrived at the Temple, and first went to the Med Bay. Obi Wan went to have surgery, I got some bacta on my laceration (it really stung but worked like a charm!), Padmé got treatment for her numerous bruises and got the babies checked just in case, and Angy got ice cream for being the hero.

Masters Yoda and Windu decided to call an emergency session of the Council to determine Anakin and Padmé's fates- ours too. They at least agreed to wait until we got some news on Obi Wan.

The Healers came out after a couple of hours and told us he'd be fine- if a little sore. However, he would be spending a while in a bacta tank to recover.

We wearily made our way to the Council Chambers, and entered The Room. Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuh!

I whispered to Liz as we were about to enter, "I hope we don't have to spend an hour standing again, they could at least be courteous enough to give us a seat!" She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

We had to stand , but whatever!

"Many things have happened in the past 24 hours," started Master Windu gravely. "For one thing, as I'm sure you are all aware; Palpatine has been revealed as Darth Sideous."

"For that, have our undying gratitude these younglings do," cut in Yoda warmly. I smiled back, but Windy just carried on as if nothing had been said.

"Another revelation has taken place. Knight Skywalker has broken the Code by marrying Senator Amidala."

Anakin and Padmé shifted uncomfortably beside us.

"Deal with these brave younglings we shall first," nodded Yoda.

"If I may," asked Ki Adi Mundi, "How did you become aware of Palpatine's true identity?"

"Well, it's rather unbelievable…" started Abs.

"But it's the truth," finished Elizabeth.

"You're all in a movie," Paula revealed.

The council looked like they wanted to laugh at us. "Really?" asked Windy sarcastically. Only Yoda The Fabby seemed unmoved by this. I don't think that even Anakin and Padmé believed us.

"Hey! Let us explain," I frowned, "Either the creator actually came over here and saw it all, or it was sent to him in a dream or something."

"What was in this 'movie'?" asked Anakin tentatively.

"There's a series of six. The last three were released first. They take place in about twenty years time, and tell the story of what would have happened had Palpatine risen to power. The Jedi are extinct all except for Masters Yoda and Kenobi. But, Anakin and Padmé's children defeat the Emperor and bring peace back to the Galaxy." I noticed the almost proud looks on the couple's faces- aw!

"And the first three take place now?" asked Plo Koon.

"Yes. The first explains the Naboo blockade, and Anakin's entrance to the Order. The second starts with the assassination attempt on the Senator, and ends at your marriage." I smiled at Anakin and Padmé, who looked rather mortified.

"And the third?"

"It follows from the Battle of Coruscant and right through to about today or tomorrow. Although the ending is obviously much different to how things are now."

Some of the council seemed slightly unsure, but Master Yoda ploughed on, "One thing, that interested in I am, is if in your Galaxy, there is any group similar to the Jedi?"

"Oh no," smiled Abigail, "No one is actually Force sensitive- as far as I know that is."

The council was giving each other that 'should we tell them or not?' look.

"You're all Force Sensitive."

"What?" we gasped.

"That explains a lot…" I muttered.

"I _have_ been feeling more… aware lately," mentioned Elizabeth, "But I could never do anything before we came."

"I've been picking up things lately too," I agreed, "But only since we arrived the other day."

"Masters, I didn't notice it at the time because of the massive disturbance their arrival caused, but now that I think back, I could barely feel their Force presences when they first arrived," frowned Anakin.

"I felt something similar," nodded Master Mundi.

"Say you do that no one in your home is Force Sensitive?" frowned Master Yoda.

"Yes, we weren't either," nodded Paula.

"They appear to have gown in Force Sensitivity since they arrived," added Master Allie, "curious…"

"We shall administer midi-chlorian tests to you all after the meeting," announced Master Windu.

"Does that involve a needle?" Smithy's eyes widened.

"Yes," answered Master Windu evenly.

"You're not getting a needle anywhere near me!" she declared firmly.

Windy opened his mouth to speak, but Yoda beat him to it (mini-cheer!), "Force you to do anything you do not wish to, we shall not." Master Windu looked severely at him. "Necessary it isn't to test all of you," he continued with finality.

Smithy smiled graciously at Yoda.

"I suggest that you wait outside while we continue the rest of the meeting," Macey told us.

"Thank you for your suggestion (slight, almost cheeky emphasis on 'suggestion'!), but with the Council's permission, we would very much like to stay." I said calmly.

"And why is that?" asked Master Allie.

"As with the Palpy- Palpatine -issue, we have a slightly wider outlook on the attachment thing," I explained, "And also we want to be here for moral support!" I grinned at Anakin and Padmé.

"Well, this is a rather private matter… Do you have any objections?" Master Allie asked the couple.

Padmé shook her head, "We'd be happy to have them here."

"With their moral support," added Anakin.

"See any reason why they should leave, I do not," nodded Yoda.

I think Windy was getting seriously annoyed with being constantly outvoted! Well, that's what you get for being a sourpuss with a permanent scowl!

So we stayed. It wasn't long before the probing questions began. Windy was the worst. I knew he'd never liked Anakin, but after learning of his secret marriage; it seemed that the Jedi Master had nothing but contempt for him.

After the Masters had received a thorough account of their relationship, Master Yoda spoke, "Before we make our decision, anything to say have you?"

"Only one thing," stated Anakin, "The past three years, I have acted as both a Jedi and husband. Being in a serious relationship has not compromised my duty in any way. I strongly urge you to… reconsider your standing on certain things."

Windy had opened his mouth to speak, but then glared at Yoda as he got there first (nice one!!!), "I sense that, have something to say these younglings do."

Elizabeth nodded, "Like Georgina said, we have a particular view on this."

"I really don't think-" Mace Windu started.

"Allow them a chance to speak we will. The least we can do it is. Forget, we must not, who saved the Jedi, Master Windu," rebuked Master Yoda gently.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," I blushed slightly at his praise, "As I said, we were able to see things from a different perspective." I looked at Paula, who had agreed to start. Well… she needed a little persuasion.

"Out of all us, only Georgina and Angus had watched these 'movies'," she started, "we'd heard of the Jedi, but had no idea of the details involved. The night we arrived, Georgina explained everything. When I heard who the Jedi were, I was awed by what you do every day.

"I thought that it must be so difficult for you, always away on missions and in constant danger- what about your friends and family? Then Georgina explained that you weren't allowed to form attachments. I was horrified. It may be difficult to deal with being away from those you love, but it's ten times worse to not love at all. And if you ask me; love is worth any risk."

Some of the Jedi had already opened their mouths to rebuke Paula, but Elizabeth cut them off. "Georgina also told us of your reasons. 'Love can lead you to the Dark Side'. Excuse me, but that's rubbish! It's loss of love that leads to the Dark Side. It's secrets and betrayal and deception that lead to the Dark Side. Not the most pure and good of emotions."

"Compassion is the foundation upon which the Jedi Order is built. When was that lost? You could say that the Jedi are encouraged to love." I smiled and looked sideways at Anakin.

"Master Windu," Abigail looked him straight in the eye (oh, she's a brave'un!), "What would you say is the Jedi's goal?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "To bring peace to the Galaxy."

"Define peace."

He paused again, "Having no conflict."

"So that means no wars."

"Of course," he was getting impatient.

"But what will you do when there is no conflict and war. What will be the Jedi's aim?" she continued steadily.

"Is this going somewhere?" he asked irritably.

"Oh yes," she nodded.

He remained silent for a moment, and then answered. "The Jedi's aim will be to help those in need."

"So the Jedi's foremost aim is help."

"I suppose so, but it's a little more complicated than that," he evidently thought that Abigail was too young to 'understand'.

"Why did it become more complicated?"

"What sort of a question is that?" All work and no play makes for an unhappy Windy.

"A valid one," frowned Master Yoda.

Mace Windu looked at him incredulously. Like, _'why's Yoda taking the youngling's side?' _

"Well, lots of factors must be considered," he was vair, vair flustered. The amount of power a Force user has can be dangerous. Rules need to be put in place to insure that they don't misuse that power."

I grinned at Abigail, and I had thought _I_ was the barrister-type-person in our gang! This was where Hugo would come in- we had a lot of time to plan this while waiting to hear news on Obi Wan!

"So you're saying that the Jedi might misuse love?" Hugo asked stupidly.

I nearly glared at him myself- so not part of the plan!

"What? No! What sort of…" he trailed off angrily. "Love leaves us unstable; it opens us to the Dark Side!" Ok, Macey was serially riled now.

"How?"

"Many ways… Love leads to fear which l-"

I interrupted politely, "I'm sorry, I never remember love taking part in the famed 'Path to the Dark Side' speech. I thought it started with fear?"

"Fear for loved ones!"

"Are you ever afraid, Master Windu?" Abigail asked quietly.

"This has gone too far!" he almost yelled, "I will not have this discussion becoming personal!"

"When wasn't it personal; we're talking about the future of a family!" I demanded.

He was rather speechless.

"When did the Jedi become more concerned with rules and regulations than helping people? The only reason you forbid attachment is because you _fear_ that it will somehow lead you to the Dark Side! Love grounds us and stabilises us, it gives us strength and something to believe in. Love for the world and those in it leads us to help them. The Jedi could utilise love everyday for good if only they were allowed! The Jedi have become stagnant and refuse to change. If you do not adapt; you will perish. Is this how uncaring you've become? You sit there, self-righteous; quietly debating the fate of people as if their lives and ideals are nothing more than a troublesome stain on your ideal world!" I finally drew breath. I felt rather dizzy after that. Years of playing the clarinet may well have saved my life!

Ok. Everyone was staring at me. It was worse than that time I 'voiced my opinion' rather passionately on the presence of emigrant workers in Northern Ireland during a Cross Community Program we had to do for school. Again, a room full of people staring at me rather speechlessly.

"Did you even breathe during that?" Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Uh… Nope."

"Wow."

"Ok, you're making me really nervous now…" I bit my lip, "Can someone say something please?"

Yoda blinked, then addressed me quietly, "Thank you for your… input we do. Deliberate now we will. Ask you to wait outside I do."

The seven of us- nine if you count the twins, which you might as well do –silently filed out.

Anakin stood with his arm around Padmé on one side of the doorway, and we stood opposite them.

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Good luck," I said weakly to Ani and Padmé.

"Good luck? We wouldn't have a chance if it weren't for you!" Padmé said warmly.

"We owe you so much," added Anakin, "I also thank you deeply for… _helping_ me. I have a lot to account for." He looked down.

"Palpatine fooled everybody; the Senate, the Jedi, the whole Republic," Abigail said, "You can't be held entirely responsible for what could have happened."

"She's right Ani, but that will never happen. It's time to look to the future." Padmé smiled up at him lovingly, and he smiled back.

"You're both right." He paused, and then looked at me, "Georgina…"

"Yes."

"That was pretty spectacular."

"Oh- Thank you!" I was rather embarrassed.

"Sometimes you do come out with the most amazing things Georgie," smiled Smithwick, "Although most of what you say's drivel."

"Yeah, you'd be right there!" I laughed. So did she.

"The Jedi are takin' their time!" exclaimed Angy.

"Mmm…" I nodded, "I have a feeling that there are some conflicting opinions on the council."

Suddenly something seemed to occur to Padmé. "Um, you know you said we were all in a holo-vid or something…"

"Uh, yeah." Replied Angy.

"What exactly did it show?" she asked awkwardly.

I suddenly got what she was referring to, and reddened a bit, "Nothing… nothing like that, not really no."

"The worst rating was just a twelve," added Abigail helpfully.

Awkward silence. Even more awkward than when we were forced to watch said footage with my Granny. Never have my shoes been so interesting.

Thankfully the ever-tactful Senator got us off the topic. "Georgina," she asked, "Is there some sort of… problem between you and Master Windu?"

I grinned, "I just happen to think he's a snob…"

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "You know they're listening to what we're saying?"

"Yep, but I see no reason to lie. He's a Jedi Master; he can handle it, can't you?" I said to the door.

"Georgie," hissed Abigail, "Do you have a death wish???"

I laughed.

"You're mad," Padmé shook her head, smiling

"It's my favourite thing about me!" I exclaimed happily.

Just then, the doors opened. We walked in again with great trepidation.

All the Jedi were outwardly composed as usual (apart from when I annoy Windy), and gave no indication of what had transpired behind The Door.

There was a small pause before Master Yoda began, "Deliberated we have on this historic decision. And, come to a conclusion we have."

I held my breath in anticipation. You could have heard a pin drop. The council sat straight in their seats.

"Revised the Code we have. Attachment and love are permitted."

There was a slight pause of disbelief, and then we were all screaming and laughing and hugging and jumping up and down.

I could feel joy everywhere around me, Master Yoda was actually grinning like nothing on earth. I laughed my head off as Master Allie- who seemed as happy as the rest of us -grabbed Macey by the hands and started to dance around the Council Chambers with him! The disgruntled Jedi Master could do little to protest as she waltzed around, laughing- who says Jedi don't have a sense of humour!

There we were, clothes ripped and dirty, I with a large bandage round my shoulder, absolutely exhausted- and things couldn't have been more perfect.

**YAY! Couldn't help that lil' bit of fluff! In the next chapter- the last chapter (Weeping bitterly) –we'll tie up a few loose ends.**

**This week, because I love you all **_**so**_** much, I'm taking time out from all the many, many things I have to do in order to bake you flapjacks!!! C'mon; I'm getting fatter by the week because I only have two regular reviewers!!! (Snowfur & Zotlot ROCK!!!) Don't forget, it's never too late to try!!!**


	7. Chapter VI, And Now I'm Offee

**Last chapter… I shall say no more; for that is the degree of my tragedy…**

**Yet another clever way of saying that I didn't give birth to this epic baby… (Sigh…)**

Chapter Six in yet another language.

I have been high many times before in my life; like when I finished my first lot of exams in Year 8; or at my 13th Birthday Party; or the last Chemistry before Christmas- when we ate Dale's sweets, watched Pirates of The Caribbean, and tied knots in Smithwick's hair when she wasn't looking -; and _every_ Geography lesson (long story). But that night in the Council Chambers, I was _high_.

Oh it was fun.

Master Yoda, Anakin, Padmé, and the five of us burst forth from the Council Chambers like a sea of contagious laughter. Yes- that includes Yodey!

We skipped to the med bay to see if Obi Wan was out of the tank yet. I felt like I was shining. We passed many bewildered Jedi, and I told everyone of them the good news; "You're free to love!" "Attachment is allowed!" "Jedi can marrrrrrrrry!"

They looked at me as if I was mad, but then; so did my companions. It was rather hilarious actually.

We reached the med bay, and I greeted the Healer at the door with the good news that, "If you like someone, you can ask them out on a date and stuff!"

She tipped her head on one side, and asked Master Yoda what was wrong with me, did I have a concussion?

Master Yoda chuckled, "No, Healer Offee, fine Georgina is- for Georgina –lifted, the rule against attachment has been."

Bariss' eyes widened in disbelief, then she grinned, "That's- that's amazing!"

"How's Master Kenobi?" asked Anakin.

"Oh- he's fine! Just fine. We lifted him out about half an hour ago; you can see him if you like." She led us to a separate room cheerfully, where Obi Wan was lying.

He looked up as we entered. "Oh! Hello everybody! What's going on? I can feel confusion, and happiness and-"

Master Yoda cut him off gently. "Revised the code has been. Forbidden, attachment is not."

He looked so confused I wanted to laugh. "Uh… Ok, I've been unconscious for a few hours and the whole Order has been turned upside down."

This time I did laugh.

"What happened anyway?"

"These girls- and Angus –have changed everything," smiled Padmé.

"We'll fill you in on the details later," added Anakin.

"Get the midi-chlorian tests taken we can, here." Master Yoda stated.

"Ok." I agreed. We left Anakin and Padmé with Obi Wan, and followed Healer Offee down a corridor and into a sterile white room.

She took out a syringe, and Smithy looked away as she took a sample of my blood. It didn't really hurt.

Then she inserted it into a console and tapped into it for a minute. She turned towards us, "You have a midi-chlorian count just under that of the average Jedi." I nodded- fairly pleased –and she turned back to the console, and then blinked in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Master Yoda.

"Her count- it's risen since I took it first!"

"What?" I asked, "That can't be normal- is it normal?"

Master Yoda shook his head.

She pulled out an attachment from the console, and put her eye to it. "Master Yoda…" she beckoned, "Come take a look at this."

He did, and looked through it too. "Hmmm… Very interesting…"

I got a bit worried, "What's so interesting about my blood?"

"The midi chlorians are actually dividing!" exclaimed Bariss, "But they're slowing…" she typed into the console again, "By the time they've stopped, you'll have a fairly high count."

"Oh! Well that's… surprising!" I blinked.

She checked Liz, Abigail, and Hugo; and it was the same for them.

"That's pretty incredible." Mentioned Abigail.

"Come on, let's go tell the others," I said, and we went back to the room where Obi Wan and crew were.

We came back and told them what had happened. They were suitably impressed.

"That's pretty odd," commented Padmé between bites of what looked suspiciously like a doughnut.

"Yeah," I agreed, I raised my eyebrows and smiled, "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I was hungry so Anakin went and got it for me," she said matter-of-factly, and took another bite.

Master Yoda smiled at Anakin, "Got you busy, the Senator has. Very busy you will be, with two babies on the way. Sense two bundles of trouble I do- much like their father!" he chuckled.

"I can't wait," Anakin smiled warmly.

Bariss- who had been quietly been re-dressing Obi Wan's leg -was called to go and help with a Jedi who'd been wounded, so she excused herself and opened the door to leave. She gasped as the door opened to reveal our bush.

"W- what?" she stuttered.

"Oh." I said flatly, "That'd be our hydrangea."

"Huh?" she asked in shock.

"Alright, it is Healer Offee." Smiled Yoda sadly.

"This sounds stupid, but I never thought we'd have to leave…" said Liz quietly.

"Neither did I," I admitted sadly.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to miss it here," added Smithwick.

Master Yoda smiled, "Cheer up you should. Done great good you have. Made many people happy you did today."

We smiled, "We're not all that brilliant," I shrugged, "Any other fan could have done it."

"But it wasn't any other fan, it was you," smiled Padmé, "I've barely known you all a day, and you've saved us all."

"I wouldn't say-" started Abigail embarrassedly.

"No; you five deserve all the credit," stated Anakin firmly, "There's nothing we can do to thank you enough."

"You've done us all a great service," added Obi Wan sleepily.

Master Yoda smiled, "When first met you I did, thought you all were crazy I did. That has changed. Only think Georgina is crazy now I do."

We all laughed, "Would you love me if I was any different?" I shrugged.

"Meh," smiled Elizabeth, "I don't think we'll ever get a chance to find out- I highly doubt you'll ever grow up."

"I agree," I nodded seriously.

Roll. Eyes.

I felt a little teary. "I suppose we have to go now…"

Hugs were exchanged by all- I even hugged the trapped Bariss just for the craic of it! I felt all eyes on me as I hugged Anakin. "Hey! He's Padmé's; I thoroughly respect that- I was just enjoying the view."

Anakin didn't reply, rather speechless as he was. Padmé just raised her eyebrows, and I heard Paula mutter, "I don't know her." Yoda smiled though- there's always hope when the three foot, green, nine century old Jedi smiles. Always.

"G-goodbye. I'd call if I could, but the rate for intergalaxy phone/comm calls is ridiculous," I told them, very sad.

"We'll never forget you five, and what you've done for us," smiled Anakin.

"Goodbye."

"Send Windy Pops my love!" I called as I exited.

We stepped through the doorway into our bush, hearts heavy. Just as we got through, Smithy fell over. We all scrambled to help her up, and when we looked back; the portal was gone.

We made our way back to the house; astonished but delighted to find that no time had passed. We had to sneak past my mum, as we looked an utter state. We rushed up the stairs, groaning at our ripped clothes and muddy shoes. Headline: our mums were going to kill us, and we had no excuse.

Great.

Shortly after lamenting over our disgraceful appearances, we slumped down on my bed; and promptly fell asleep. Serious warp lag.

So over the past few weeks, the guys have been helping me write up what happened. I think we've been able to get a fairly accurate sequence of events. And that's it I suppose.

Bye.

(What, did you think it would something more than that? More special? More different? Just… more? Well, looks like I managed to be completely unpredictable and spontaneous.) Or did I?

**Ah… So this is it…**

**I have a sequel I my mind; but I'm not sure, so I want some more feedback first. Yes- that's right, I'm blackmailing for reviews…**

**But I'm also bribing!! This time; because of the occasion: CHOCOLATE CAKE!!!!! Yes, you heard me: Chocolate cake for EVERYONE who reviews!!!**

**Yes, I am kind.**

**Well, this is it… Bye. **

**;D**


End file.
